


Parade Rest

by Muccamukk



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Camp Toccoa, Canon Era, Episode: s01e01 Currahee, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Control, honor bondage, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: "I don't understand how the heck a man can get through basic training and officer training, and still crap out on close order drill."Or, Lew learns his lesson.





	Parade Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains Dom/sub overtones, as well as light-hearted, consensual kink involving army regulations, authority play and honour bondage.
> 
> It's a reply to dancinguniverse's dialogue prompt: "Clearly I did not drink enough for this."
> 
> Thanks to actonbell for the inspiration.

A little shed slumped at the edge of camp that mostly got used to store construction equipment. Its roof leaked worse than the one in the mess, and the walls were made of spit and tar paper, but it fit two people, as long as they were friendly types, and no one seemed to check inside it until after curfew.

When Dick squeezed Lew's wrist and nodded towards the shed, Lew had some reason for optimism. They'd dared the occasional quickie in there before, and it wasn't like they had any other place to be. An hour from now, E Company would be out on their usual Friday slog: weekend passes revoked, marching the order of the night.

Lew gave it three minutes and then headed towards shed by cover of a trip to the latrines. He took a long drink of scotch before lifting the latch, enjoying the burn in his throat and the way it seemed to put his brain in gear a second later. He'd have to hide the flask before they headed out, but Sobel didn't check the officers kits as thoroughly as he tossed the men's.

Dick was already there, expression half hidden by the bands of shadow that filtered through the gaps in the walls. He had his back to the corner post and didn't look happy. Lew had expected them to fall into heavy petting as soon as the door was closed—a hand job or rubbing each other off to follow, a tongue bath if he was lucky, but from the thunderous look on Dick's face, that wasn't Lew's chances weren't hot. At least the shed was a degree and a half cooler in here than under the afternoon sun. It smelled like dirt and melting tar.

"What?" he asked, going on the offensive. "You eat a lemon or something?"

"You got our passes revoked, Nix." Dick was whispering because they had to, but somewhere along the line he'd picked up the Angry Command Whispering, as approved by the U.S. Army. It must have been at Fort Benning, but Lew had either missed that day or been too hungover to care.

Lew suppressed the urge to stand at attention and took another swig. He rested his shoulders against the door, but didn't put any weight on it, lest the whole shed collapse on them. "Clearly I did not drink enough for this," he muttered. "Since when do you care about passes, anyway?"

Dick didn't answer, just stood with his arms crossed like an angry God, and said again, "You got our passes revoked _for failing to stand at stand at parade rest when so ordered_." He said it like Lew had said the wrong name when he came, or perhaps kidnapped a small child. That did ring a bell though. Something about that morning's review: Sobel chewing out Dick, and Lew being so focused on not hitting his CO that he'd missed the order. Yelling had followed, but how was that different than any other morning review?

"And Malarkey tripped, and Grant's boots weren't polished right," Lew said, quite reasonably, he thought. "Our passes were doomed from the start, same as always." The week before, Luz's ears had been dirty and Dukeman's shirt had been the wrong size.

Unfortunately, Dick didn't seem terribly interested in reason. "I don't understand how the heck a man can get through basic training and officer training, and crap out on close order drill."

A couple of prefect smartass comebacks flickered through Lew's mind, but he discarded them in favour of a muted, "Sorry, Dick." Since it really seemed to matter to him, even if Lew didn't especially care. He wasn't looking forward to another march, but it wasn't like there was a hell of a lot going on in town either. "Look, did you get me here just to chew me out? Because I could have saved myself the walk, and gotten the same lecture from Sobel."

The corner of Dick's mouth pulled up, and as much as Lew made it a goal to get at least one smile out of the man every day, he didn't think this one boded well. In the lexicon of Dick Winters smiles, this was the one that indicated that someone was about to get it and good. Lew sighed faintly. He'd really been looking forward to that quickie, though not as much as Dick had apparently been looking forward to a fast night on the hot, hot town of Toccoa, Georgia, population: five thousand souls on a busy day.

"No," Dick said, in a tone that matched the smile and sent a shiver down Lew's spine, "I got you here to practice."

"Practice?" Lew asked. He knew he was walking into a set up, but he couldn't see another way forward, aside from leaving, which there was no way in hell he was going to do, no matter how pissed at him Dick was. "Practice what?"

"Parade rest," Dick said, like that should have been fucking obvious. He leaned forward a little, and the shaft of light from the gap between the wall and the eves lit his eyes in bright grey green. He was watching Lew, waiting to see if he would follow his lead, which of course Lew would. Lew would follow Dick's lead straight over a cliff—or indeed out the door out of a C-47—and only think to wonder why he'd done it half way to the ground.

"Fine. I'll bite," Lew said.

Dick nodded, satisfied. "Attention," he hissed, and Lew snapped to.

No matter what Dick said, he hadn't washed out of boot camp or OCS, and had, somehow picked this up along the way, through pure bloody repetition most likely. Now he stood straight, with chin up, shoulders squared, chest out, hands curled at his sides, an image of the perfect soldier he knew he Lew would never be.

"Parade _rest_ ," Dick said. He was standing straight now too, and watching Lew with fierce concentration. Lew hadn't quite worked out where this was going, but his cock was very interested in that look.

Lew dropped into the next position easily, widening his legs and folding his hands behind his back, but otherwise not moving. He waited. He knew he'd done it perfectly, like he apparently hadn't that morning, and that Dick couldn't find any fault with it.

Dick stepped forward, and looked Lew up and down his gaze dragging from Lew's garrison cap down to his spit polished boots in one long, sweeping assessment. Then he looked back up again, eyes moving just as slowly. Lew stared at the shovel leaning against the far wall and didn't move, not even when Dick stepped right in until their chests brushed. Lew kept his chin up, and didn't sniff at Dick's hair, even though his pomade filled his nose and he just wanted to mess it up. He did twitch when, Dick reached around Lew to feel down his arms and across his hands, checking that Lew had both held palm outward over his belt, interlaced at the thumbs.

Lew was only human, and couldn't help taking a sharp breath at the feel of Dick's fingertips running over the bare skin on the inside of his wrist and across his palm. It felt more intimate than kissing. Dick's check was an inch from Lew's mouth, and Lew could feel Dick's breath on his ear. He'd never claimed to be a strong man, and he wasn't one now either. Lew stole a kiss. It was just a a quick peck on the corner of Dick's mouth, catching mostly perspiration and stubble.

It was the wrong choice, as usual. Dick froze, and then whispered directly into Lew's ear, "Keep the head and eyes as in the position of attention. Remain silent and do not move unless otherwise directed."

He was quoting the damn drill manual at Lew, which of course Dick had memorised. Or, more intriguingly, he had memorised that section for use this afternoon.

"That promotion's really going to your head, First Lieutenant Winters," Lew commented before his sense caught up with his mouth.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dick asked, it should have been an offer, but it sounded like a threat. The fingers that had been warm on Lew's pulse points pulled away, and Dick stepped back.

Lew swallowed. "No." He definitely didn't want Dick to stop touching him.

"No?" Dick asked. His tone was soft and lightly quizzical, like a velvet glove over a brass knuckles.

"No, sir," Lew answered smartly. A blush of shame crept up his spine at the capitulation, but it was nothing against the heat building in his cock. It turned out that Lew's life-long disdain for authority did not extend to Dick Winters ordering him around. Uncle Sam may have drafted him into the army, but in this case, Lew was that sucker who volunteered for punishment.

"Good to hear," Dick said, voice rough, and Lew blushed but kept his gaze fixed on that damn shovel handle.

Dick crouched in front of Lew and ran his hands over Lew's ass and down his legs, probing the backs of his knees with two fingers to check if they were locked. He adjusted the angle of Lew's foot slightly, and Lew let himself be moved around, put in position like a toy.

"Good," Dick said again, and Lew curled his toes, trying not let any reaction show, no matter how hard the praise was making him. Dick dropped to his knees in front of Lew, and Lew closed his eyes just for a second. He felt Dick's hands at his waist, and almost said something about recent changes in drill inspection protocol, and how he hadn't been made aware, but he really didn't want Dick to stop now that they'd gotten this far.

Dick undid Lew's belt and fly in a few sharp motions. Lew stared straight ahead, and tried not to think about how hard he was already. Turned out that half a flask of whiskey wasn't even slowing him down. Dick's fingers were gentle on Lew's cock as he pulled it free, and Lew had to focus on taking one deep breath after another so that he didn't come all over Dick's face, just from being touched. Which was, now that he thought of it, a hell of an image, especially with both of them in their ODs. Lew bit the inside of this cheek and made sure to keep his eyes open this time. Christ knew when Dick would look up again, and Lew sure wasn't going to be caught doing anything but staring straight ahead and not making a damn noise.

Though it sure would help if Dick weren't running his fingertips lightly over Lew's cock, like he was trying to map its shape in the dark. The sensation was the exact mix of too good and not enough that, on any other day, would be guaranteed to make Lew swear and tell Dick to hurry up already. Lew felt more than saw Dick looking up to check his reaction, and kept his face smooth and still. He knew too well what that copper hair looked like bent over Lew's cock, and how much even the idea of it turned him on. He'd spent a month picturing exactly that before the first time they figured out it was what they both wanted, that and Dick's cock in Lew's ass.

"Ready?" Dick asked, which was one trap at least that Lew knew not to walk into. He said nothing, and Dick leaned in and took the tip of Lew's cock between his lips. He waited, still looking up, to see if Lew would react. When he didn't, Dick pressed the tip of his tongue against the end of Lew's cock, and reached forward to palm Lew's balls.

Lew felt his heart pounding in his throat, and tightened his left hand around his right, but held steady. The key, he realised, was going to be focusing on keeping his weight evenly distributed between heel and ball of both feet, staring at the shovel, and not thinking about anything else whatsoever. He certainly couldn't think about how Dick was inching forward and sucking as he went, or how good the callouses on Dick's palm felt against Lew's skin.

His cock bumped the back of Dick's mouth, and Lew only saved himself from thrusting but biting the inside of his cheek again and counting backwards from fifty.

When Dick pulled back slowly, swirling his tongue and making an obscene wet sucking noise as he did until he pulled off of Lew's cock with a slurp, Lew whimpered. It wasn't much of a sound, just a high-pitched breath coming from the back of his throat, but Dick heard it, and stopped. Lew could feel Dick's breath warm on the tip of his cock, and knew that his lips must almost be touching it, but he also knew he couldn't look down. Any movement, and Dick would take his hands out of Lew's pants, and then Lew might actually die, or at least weep.

Dick waited, kneeling and still, and Lew focused on breathing and staring at the wall. He wanted to mess up Dick's hair and scream and tell Dick exactly how good he felt, but this was Dick's show, and he stayed where he was, at fucking parade rest. Funny how even when he was on his knees, Dick was the one in command.

It took either about a minute or half a decade to satisfy Dick that Lew was complying. When he did, Dick leaned in sharply and swallowed Lew right down as far as he could. The sudden warmth and pressure made Lew blink hard, but he gritted his teeth and stayed where he was. He could feel perspiration beading on his forehead as he struggled to contain the lust building and spreading through his body. Dick bobbed up and down, making those damn wet, needy noises again, like sucking Lew's cock was everything he'd ever wanted.

Lew shut his eyes. He could feel drops of sweat rolling down his neck, and taste the salt on his lips. He tried to focus on the way his feet felt, on his balance. He felt Dick's teeth on the base of his cock, not biting down at all, or even applying pressure, just there. Lew's eyes flew open, and he stopped breathing. He forced his tongue to the back of his throat to keep from making a damn sound. The teeth eased off, and Lew took a breath. He was clenching his right hand so hard his knuckles crunched.

Dick drew back slowly, humming now, and Lew had to silently run through every profane word and combination thereof he knew. He was having trouble thinking, and kept repeating a handful. The edges of his vision started to blur. All he could think was that if Dick stopped he wouldn't make it, and if Dick kept going, he wouldn't be able to hold it together. He swore softly but verbally when Dick pressed the tip of his tongue to the head of Lew's cock again, a long, low, "Oh, fuck."

Before Dick could pull away again, Lew came. He locked his knees, but his hands flew around to steady himself on Dick's shoulders as the orgasm steam rolled him. His hips thrust, or tried too, but Dick still had a hand wrapped around his balls, and there was no way he could move. Dick kept sucking, tongue rolling gently back and forth across the bottom of his cock, not seeming to mind that Lew was filling his mouth. Lew looked down and saw Dick swallowing, a gleam of come or saliva at the corner of his mouth. Now that Lew was allowed to talk again, he couldn't seem to think of any words, so he just squeezed Dick's shoulder with one hand, and patted his hair with the other.

When Dick was finished with him, he tucked Lew's cock away and did up his fly and belt before getting to his feet. He fastidiously brushed the dirt off the knees of his ODs, then straightened to look Lew in the eye.

"What the hell?" Lew demanded, only remembering to whisper just in time. "Not that I'm complaining, but..."

Dick shrugged, but looked pleased with himself. His tongue darted out to clean up the edge of his mouth. Lew groaned. He kissed Dick, not caring if he tasted his own come.

They fell together, their hands running over each other's bodies, not pausing to break the kiss as Lew shoved his hand down Dick's pants and jerked him off into his handkerchief. It took two long strokes to do it, Dick had been so close. He gasped, open mouthed, against Lew's neck when he came. Lew felt the a flash of teeth, and hoped Dick remembered not to leave a mark. Dick didn't, just kissed Nick hard at the corner his jaw, then nipped his earlobe.

"I ask again," Lew said when they'd caught their breath and pulled apart, "what the hell?" They'd have to be back soon, but Lew wanted to know the answer to this one.

"Guess I was a little POed about not going into town tonight," Dick said. He glanced away, like it had suddenly just occurred to him to be embarrassed. "Some of the fellows from D Company said there was a new Sherlock Holmes movie on. I was thinking we could go."

Lew was about to protest that this had definitely been a step up from the movies anyway, but then he thought about sitting right in the very back of the theatre with Dick—maybe holding hands, maybe doing something else—for two whole uninterrupted hours. He could see why Dick had been disappointed. "Next weekend," he promised

"Sure," Dick agreed, though they both knew it was a dim hope. They were never going to get out of this damn camp, with it's mosquitoes and lack of electricity or hot water. They'd be lucky if they didn't all die of malaria by the end of the summer. Or Colonel Sink didn't put Lew in front of a firing squad for finally snapping and strangling the life out of Sobel, because Lew wasn't sure how much more of the son of a bitch he could take.

Afternoons like this made it a little easier to hang on though. So did looking sideways and seeing Dick standing right next to him, army perfect and beautiful, and knowing that he cared about Lew and wanted to be with him.

Dick checked his watch. "We should go," he said, and Lew nodded. Any longer, and they'd catch hell. He rinsed his mouth out with scotch, swallowing back most of the flask, and offered the last sip to Dick, who just shook his head. Instead, Dick touched Lew's wrist, two fingers to his pulse point. The touch lasted less than a second, but the impression of it lingered, and Lew held onto it all the way up Currahee and all the way back down.


End file.
